


Blue Tie Affair

by TurnIt0ff



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Because that's just canon in this house, General disrespect of the mormon missionary uniform, Half-Virginal Mormons Learning About Themselves, I've never written smut before, Light BDSM I guess if that's what we wanna call it, M/M, Oh and Kevin has a praise kink, don't tell my mom, mcpricely - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnIt0ff/pseuds/TurnIt0ff
Summary: Kevin and Connor start to learn some... surprising things about themselves and each other.(It's smut, this is smut)
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	Blue Tie Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I've never written anything close to smut before, so you're legally not allowed to roast me if this is Not Good. Hopefully you get some kind of enjoyment out of this. Hopefully Kevin does, too.

Connor has a staunch personal policy about never wasting a moment alone with Kevin Price. 

They are few and far between ever since they started their newest project at the orphanage, the long days spent with the kids taking up most of their time anymore. It was kind of a double edged sword, because on one hand, Connor gets way less time to kiss his boyfriend, but at the same time he _does_ he gets to watch Kevin play hopscotch and read books to adorable four-year-olds who climb on his lap and cling to him like a jungle gym. 

Which, of course, in turn, makes him want to kiss him that much more. 

So naturally, when Saturday rolls around and Elder Thomas announces, perhaps a bit too pointedly, that he and Elder Church would be taking a trip to the market that afternoon, Connor is more than eager to drag Kevin into his bedroom, expertly locking the door behind them. 

He smiles against Kevn’s mouth as he feels nimble fingers working at the buttons on his shirt as soon as they reach the bed, and he covers his hands with his own.

“So impatient,” Connor chides, pulling Kevin’s hands away. Grasping his wrists, Connor pushes them into the mattress on either side of his head. It isn’t until Kevin makes a small noise under him that he realizes what he’s doing. Connor quickly releases his hold and pulls back, holding his hands to his own chest. 

“Sorry,” the apology rushes out of him, “I’m sorry. I didn’t even think. That wasn’t--”

But when he looks down at Kevin’s face, his eyes are anything but afraid. They are… they are hungry? Jesus. They’re _ravenous._

Wordlessly, Kevin reaches up and pulls Connor’s hands away from his chest, lacing their fingers together. He pulls their intertwined hands back so that they rest on the mattress once again, effectively pinning Kevin beneath him. Connor locks eyes with him.

“This is…?” Connor swallows nervously, his voice low, “This is okay?”

Kevin nods, nervous but without a moment of hesitation. “This is...yeah. It’s good.”

 _Good_ seems to be understating it. As Connor dips back into the kiss, nudging Kevin’s face to the side so he can have full access to his neck, he can practically feel his boyfriend’s heart thumping against his chest. Judging by the low, breathy noises sliding out of him, it is certainly not in a bad way. Connor is… fascinated, to say the least. He places a kiss at the sensitive spot behind Kevin’s ear and slides his hands down from Kevin’s palms, cautiously reclaiming a light grasp around his wrists. Kevin’s breath hitches in his throat and Connor takes it as encouragement to continue. He squeezes tighter, lightly pressing down into the mattress, and Kevin gasps. 

Holy _shit._

Something inside of Connor stirs at the new discovery. 

“Do you like that?” he whispers against Kevin’s ear, trying for _sexy_ but also genuinely intrigued to hear the answer. Kevin shivers under him. 

“Yes.”

 _Okay._ Okay. He can work with this. There are very few things Connor wouldn’t do to make Kevin Price happy, and this particular request requires zero arm-twisting. An idea strikes him, and he breaks away from the kiss, lifting his hold on Kevin’s wrists to guide them up to the headboard. He slides his hands over his fingers, closing them around to two wooden rails at the center.

“Keep your hands there,” he commands gently, “Don’t move them.”

Kevin shivers and answers a breathy _‘yes, sir,’_ and… oh, my god. Connor is almost positive he is just being cheeky with the response, but there’s something in the way his pupils dilate when he says it. Connor’s pants suddenly feel unbearably tight, but he’s more eager than ever to continue. He begins trailing down Kevin’s body with his mouth, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, reveling in the way Kevin squirms as he takes his time. 

“You’re doing so well,” Connor whispers into his chest, working his way down.

He feels Kevin’s breathing pick up at his words and frees him of the last button, throwing open the material to spread his hands over Kevin’s prone torso. He feels so good like this, his abdomen taut under Connor’s palms from the pull of his arms above his head. He snakes up to his chest, making sure to brush a thumb over each nipple. Kevin sucks in a quick breath, goosebumps spreading over his skin. Connor smiles before swiping over them again, this time applying a little more pressure, receiving exactly the response he hoped for. His right index finger swirls small, delicate circles over his sensitive nerves while his mouth closes over his left, pulling it gently into his mouth. Kevin gasps as Connor’s tongue flicks over it once, twice, and when he grazes the skin between his teeth, Kevin’s arms pull downward for half a second.

Connor pulls back, placing a firm hand on his bicep.

“Ah, ah. What did I say?” Connor chides. Kevin’s eyes go impossibly darker as he readjusts his grip on the pole. 

“Sorry,” he breathes, “It’s just… very sensitive.”

Connor smiles knowingly. _Boy, was that an understatement._

“I noticed,” his voice is thick with faux sympathy as his right hand continues its slow torture around his nipple, “But I know you’ll be good for me, won’t you?”

Kevin’s neck looks almost painfully strained as he nods, eyes falling shut at the overwhelming sensation. 

“I want to hear you,” Connor pinches down slightly, causing Kevin to yelp. 

“Yes.”

Connor swallows, a sudden burst of courage and adrenaline nudging him forward. 

“Yes, what?” he dares. Kevin’s lips part slightly at his words, his voice is low and breathy when he replies. 

“Yes, sir.”

Connor loses himself in Kevin, every touch, every kiss, every aroused reaction enveloping him whole. He only breaks contact when he hears his name, small and tentative beneath him.

“Connor?” Kevin looks up at him and Connor stops immediately. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. No, I... Nevermind.”

Connor pulls himself onto his knees so that he’s straddling Kevin’s hips on the bed. He places a gentle hand on his cheek. 

“What is it?”

Kevin averts his eyes. Was he…? Was he _blushing?_

“It’s… ahhh, no it’s nothing, it’s fine.”

“No tell me!” Connor insists playfully, delighting in the unusual reaction.

Kevin doesn’t answer, but Connor notices the way his eyes fall to the right of the bed. He follows Kevin’s gaze to the blue tie draped over the nightstand. Connor looks at it for a moment, tilting his head. He picks it up, sliding the silky material through his fingers, and looks questioningly at Kevin. Briefly, just briefly, he sees Kevin’s eyes flicker up to where his hands are still grasping the headboard, and it clicks. 

Oh. _Oh._

“You want me to…?” he swallows, “With my tie?”

Kevin finally meets his eyes, so nervous, _so_ turned on, and nods. Connor forgets how to breathe. He leans forward to peel Kevin’s hands away from the headboard, kissing them lightly before he holds them in both of his, looking down at him seriously. 

“Are you sure? It won’t be too much?”

Kevin twists his hands in Connor’s so that their fingers are laced together again, palms touching.

“I’m sure,” he says, “I want to. I trust you.”

Now it’s Kevin’s turn to kiss Connor's hands, and if all the blood in his body hadn’t already been prompty directed to his groin, his heart might have exploded at Kevin’s words. It is all the confirmation he needed.

“Tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

Kevin props himself onto his elbow, reaching up to pull Connor down into another hungry kiss. Connor kisses him back, a rush of excitement flooding through him. If this is what Kevin wants, he’s going to give it to him, full-stop. He breaks the kiss, placing a hand on his chest and pressing him back into the mattress. 

“Lie back,” he orders. Kevin eagerly obeys, keeping his eyes trained on Connor, “Bring your hands above your head.” Again, Kevin does as he is told, this time pressing the insides of his wrists together at the base of the headboard. 

“Like this?” he asks earnestly. Connor smiles. 

“That’s perfect.”

Attempting to hide the slight tremble in his hands, Connor pulls the length of the tie taut before wrapping it softly around Kevin’s wrists, once, twice.

“Is this good?” He asks, cautious to not overstep. Kevin pauses. 

“You can, um...” Kevin glances up at his hands once more, pressing his wrists more firmly together. Connor raises his eyebrows. _Oh._

“Like this?” Connor pulls tightly on the looped fabric and watches Kevin’s eyes flutter in approval. This boy really is trying to kill him on this fine Saturday afternoon. 

“Y-yeah.”

Connor knots off the tie when he feels Kevin is adequately held, pulling it up to secure him to the headboard. He tries his best to suppress his reaction to Kevin’s small whimper as his restraints are tugged. The fabric only allows Kevin an inch or two of wiggle room from the wood, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Once fastened, Connor sits back to examine his work and feels a tingle of excitement at the display before him. 

“Kev, you look…” he breathed, “Amazing.”

Kevin shudders, his hips shifting beneath Connor’s. 

Connor places a palm against the flat of Kevin’s stomach, tracing up and down the length of his torso a few times, watching as Kevin relaxes into the soothing touch. When he’s sure Kevin feels safe and comfortable in the new position, he smooths his hand back down so that it rests on the soft, warm skin above his hip, drawing slow, grounding circles with his thumb as his free hand reaches for Kevin’s belt. He waits. On cue, Kevin finds his eyes, giving a small nod. Connor watches him carefully as he pulls the leather free from the metal, placing a gentle kiss just below his collarbone when the latch releases. 

Kevin lifts his hips to help him remove his pants, and Connor quickly sheds his own clothing so that they are both down to their socks. Connor can feel Kevin trembling in anticipation when he settles in between his legs. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers. Kevin’s erection twitches slightly at his words and Connor looks up to find his eyes closed, lips biting together as he pulls in a long breath through his nose. Connor raises an eyebrow. That reaction was worth exploring. 

“So incredible,” Connor hums experimentally, working his fingers into the tight muscles of Kevin’s thighs, watching his reaction closely, “God, you look so pretty all tied up.”

Sure enough, and much to Connor’s delight, Kevin arches his back slightly at the praise, hips pushing out. His cheeks are a glorious shade of pink. Connor slides his palms inward and upward on his legs, brushing against his groin, so, so close to where he knows Kevin wants them so desperately... Then he runs his hands back again. Kevin exhales sharply as his hips fall defeated against the bed and Connor feels the pull of a smirk at the corner of his mouth. 

“Do you want something, my love?” Connor feigns innocence, both hands inching closer again. Kevin whines - _whines!_ \- and Connor nearly passes out. 

“Please,” Kevin pants. He’s practically pouting as his stomach quivers under another teasing brush of Connor’s hand, “Please, Con.”

“I wanna hear you say it.”

“P-please,” he begs, his voice small and desperate, writhing impatiently, “Touch me.”

The creak of the wooden headboard falls in tune with Kevin’s moan as he strains against his bonds, his whole body melting under Connor’s touch as he finally gives in to Kevin’s desperate pleas. Connor can’t help but slide his free palm over his own erection as he bears witness to the magnificent show Kevin is putting on for him. 

Kevin is… a very _reactive_ partner. Something Connor had picked up on from their very first stages of long makeout sessions on the couch, and something he undoubtedly loves. It’s always incredibly enticing watching Kevin Price moan and shake and come undone under Connor’s touch, but this new element seems to elevate every sensation tenfold. He rocks into Connor’s hand, eyes closed and mouth open as he strokes him, slowly. Agonizingly slowly. Connor’s eyes move to where his wrists are held tightly against the headboard, watching in fascinated amazement as the muscles in Kevin’s forearms strain against the unforgiving hold. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Connor teases, and Kevin bucks under him, nodding quickly. 

“Y-y-- _ah_ \--yes. Thank you.”

Connor slows his hand to an even more torturous pace, reveling in the way Kevin’s eyebrows knit together in frustration, hips pressing up to gain more friction against the elusive touch. 

“ Please. Faster, Con.”

Connor places a hand on his hip bone, pressing down firmly to still his movements. 

“Keep your hips still,” he commands, and even though Kevin whines at the order, Connor can feel his dick twitch in his hand and knows he’s said the right thing. 

When Kevin relaxes, begrudgingly, into the slow, steady rhythm, Connor decides he’s earned a reward. Watching to make sure Kevin’s eyes are still closed, Connor shifts slightly down the bed, leaning down to wrap his lips around the head of his dick. The headboard jerks forward once again as Kevin releases a low, shuddering moan. Connor’s eyes blink up at Kevin, dragging his tongue in a slow, teasing circle, watching the way he bites down on his lower lip. Once Kevin has had time to adjust to the new sensation, Connor smooths his lips further down over him, taking more into his mouth. He pulls back up long enough to place a teasing kiss on the head before he sinks back down, taking all of him in. He continues massaging Kevin’s thighs as he moves up and down his length, hearing Kevin’s breathing quicken with each movement. 

“C-Connor,” Kevin cries out, pulling his eyes up to his once more, “Connor, I can’t - I’m gonna…”

Connor quickens his pace before removing his mouth altogether, quashing Kevin’s brief groan of frustration when he wraps his hand around him once more and strokes harder, faster than before. Kevin’s chest is rising and falling rapidly, his eyes screwed tightly shut, arms taut against the restraints. 

_“Connor,”_ he warns one more time, and Connor increases his speed. 

“That’s it, sweetheart, breathe. You’re doing amazing,” he encourages as his boyfriend’s stomach muscles tighten, and then, “Come for me, Kev.”

Obedient as ever, Kevin does. Connor can’t even bring himself to be concerned about Kevin’s not-so-subtle noises that are _certainly_ floating through the thin walls of the mission house; not when Kevin Price is falling apart in his hands, his name falling off of his perfectly pink lips as he comes over Connor’s fist. He strokes him through it, slowing his speed and smirking as the sensitivity makes Kevin whimper. When Kevin’s arms go slack against the headboard, Connor releases him and pushes off the bed to retrieve the spare washcloth he’d started storing in his nightstand once their relationship had taken a physical turn. He cleans Kevin off and looks up when he sees his hands twisting against the fabric of the tie. 

“Oh,” Connor almost trips over himself moving to the headboard and picking at the knot, “Sorry, hon. Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Kevin breathes once his wrists are free again, pulling them to his chest, “Yeah, I’m… That was…”

Connor and Kevin chuckle nervously as they catch their breath and Connor runs a hand over the back of his neck.

“Yeah,” He agrees, “That certainly _was.”_

Kevin pulls himself up to lean against the headboard, his head ducking slightly as he rubs the reddened skin below his hand. 

“That wasn’t…?” he trails off, not looking at Connor, “Like, weird, or. Or I don’t know. Too much?”

Connor breathes out through a smile, shaking his head. He takes Kevin’s hand in his, rubbing his thumbs lightly over his irritated wrists. 

“Not at all,” he assures him, placing a soft kiss on the back of his hand, “That was… That was pretty hot, Kev.”

Kevin ducks his head again, but his time he’s smiling. Connor wants nothing more than to pull him in and kiss him and hold him captive in bed for the rest of the day, but the ever-growing tightness at his groin is becoming a pain, literally, and he needs to take care of that before he can focus on anything else. He stands up, grabbing his discarded boxers from the floor, and he’s got one leg in the hole when a hand firmly seizes his wrist. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kevin is sitting on the edge of the bed now, his eyes dark and full of mischief as he looks up at him.

“Oh, I was just going to--”

But his words turn to mush as Kevin slips off the side of the bed and onto his knees in front of Connor. He takes the small shred of fabric from his hands and tosses it aside, grabbing Connor’s thighs and pushing him onto the bed. 

Connor doesn’t feel the need to argue much after that.


End file.
